The present invention relates to a hybrid integrated circuit device and a lead frame for use in manufacturing the device.
Leads fixed to a wiring board in a hybrid integrated circuit device are described in "Electronic Material" by Kogyo Chosakai (Industrial Research Association), advertisement page 273, December 1985, issued on Jan. 1, 1985. There are depicted on that page a lead of type which is adapted to clamp the edge of a wiring board, as well as a lead of type which extends linearly and has a fixing portion directly secured to the flat surface of a wiring board.